


A Dragon's Pet

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: A Dragon's Childhood [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion makes two new friends while causing chaos and panic in his wake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrion's love for animals was started by someone else just his love of books was started because of Rhaegar, so his love of animals started by meeting Brandon Stark. Tyrion had managed to sneak away from all his caretakers and was searching for Rhaegar when he accidentally stumbled into part of the Red Keep that he rarely went to as it was where visiting nobles were housed. And Tyrion had never had a need to be there as when a noble wanted to see the royals, they came to them not the other way around. So Tyrion was excited to explore the new place and forget about searching for Rhaegar as he did love new things.

Tyrion was looking into the rooms and looking into all the hallways when he stumbled upon a boy that looked a few years older then him. The boy heard Tyrion and turned to him.

"Who are you?"

Tyrion knew that if he told the boy his name then the boy would tell the others where he was so he told him part of his name, or at least part of the name Rhaegar called him. And sometimes that golden lady. "I'm Ty."

"Hi. I'm Brandon."

Tyrion saw that Brandon had something in his arms.

"Whats that?"

"Its a monkey. I found it in the market place. Its hurt so Father let me take it."

"You went to the market place." Tyrion had never been outside the palace, at least not that he could remember save when Rhaegar took him to see the Dragon Pits. Never had father let him leave beyond that and at four Tyrion found that very annoying as he wanted to explore. See all of the places that Tyrion had just begun to read of and all the places that Rhaegar had told him about. Rhaegar had promised to show him one day, take him exploring but Tyrion was old enough to understand that as long as his father was alive that would never happen. So Tyrion wanted to hear from the people that had went, even if the market place was not all that far away. It was still far enough away for Tyrion.

"Er...Yes. There was a lot of food and other things.. Father let me have a meat pie that was quite good...I found the monkey hiding under a stall and I saw that its arm was hurt.. I convinced Father to let me take it after he asked around about it. Its obviously someone's pet as it very clean."

Tyrion lifted the monkey up and looked at the paw and knew that he would take it to maester Tolan and he would heal him up just as he always healed Tyrion of his wounds. Rhaegar always told him that whenever he was hurt he was to got to Tolan. Surely that was the same for animals. Tyrion was about to suggest that to Brandon when suddenly the door to the chambers was open and a rather big man came through. Tyrion was started by the size of the man and for the first time Tyrion was reminded of the fact that perhaps he shouldn't have sneaked away. As he had never been alone with a strange man before and he was...leery of that. Tyrion was unsure of how to handle this new situation and he wished for Rhaegar. For Father to come and be there for him. He didn't like this at all. The fact that the man was rather.. hairy and wild looking didn't help anything.

Thankfully the man didn't notice him right away and started talking to Brandon.

"Whatever the King wanted me for seems not to important as he has dismissed all for some reason so we'll go and find someone to look at your new pet, Brandon."

"He seems to like Ty more, Father.'

"Who's Ty?" And then the man looked at Tyrion and Tyrion tried not to shrink away at being focused on by this strange man. Though Tyrion must have shown his nervousness in some way for the man kneeled down beside him and talked rather gently to him." You must be Ty." Tyrion nodded at him slowly." I'm Rickard Stark, this ones father." When Rickard grabbed Brandon and ruffled his hair, Tyrion relaxed as Rhaegar did that to him all the time and Brandon was not worried about Rickard so while Tyrion still wished for his family to be there, he was no longer worried.

"The monkey is hurt."

"Yes, I know.. I was gong to try to find someone to look at it."

"We could.. go get Tolan...My brother told me to go to him when I'm hurt so...he should be able to help the monkey."

"Tolan..Is that your maester?"At Tyrion's nod, Rickard smiled." Well, maesters are for humans but he might be able to guide us to someone.. Is Tolan in the city or is he at your home."

"This is my home...Tolan has to help the monkey."

"Maybe he can..."

"Don't you think we should name the monkey, Father?"

"Yes...Perhaps we should let Ty name him.. After all the monkey rather likes him so maybe we should let Ty keep him." And thus not have to bring him to Winterfell."If his family would allow that."

"Oh, they will. Father never tells me no....He will be Raven, after Uncle."

"That's not really a name for a monkey." Tyrion looked at him, annoyed that he was questioning the name but before he could speak there was a knock at the door.

"My Lord, some of the royal guards are demanding to be let in."

Rickard rose from his crouch but before he could do anything the door burst open while men rushed in and were about to start searching when they all stopped and stared. One immediately left while the others encircled Rickard and Brandon with swords drawn while gently urging Tyrion further away form them. Careful not to touch him though. Rickard almost reached for his sword before remembering that he didn't have it on, having just left waiting for the King where it was forbidden to carry any form of steel. He was furious to have swords pointing at him and his son. "What is the meaning of this?"

When Tyrion saw Gerold and Lewyn come in, he sighed and knew that he would be returned to his chamber for a time out but when they turned their attention to Rickard and Brandon after seeing that he was okay, he was confused. So he petted Raven.

"Who are you to dare try and take the prince?" Gerold was furious at the fact that the Starks had tried to take the Prince, especially as he was quite fond of Aemon as he was the one that was most often tasked with guarding him by the King. Today though Barristan had been the one to be guarding Aemon as Gerold had been needed at the council. When Barristan had rushed in and told him of Aemon's disappearance, Gerold had been furious and terrified yet grateful that the King had not been there today as he was well away Barristan's life would have been forfeit. And while he was going to see his young 'brother' punished for failing at his duty, he would not see him burned unless asked directly by the King. Though the fact that the Hand had been there might mean the King would know regardless.

Rickard was surprised and very confused as he had done nothing to Rhaegar and had not even seen Prince Aemon." I have done nothing to either of the Princes, Lord Commander. I spent most of the day waiting to meet with the King and once I was told that he would not see me today, I came back to my chambers for my son and..." Rickard turned to Ty and saw the way the royal guards were surrounding him as well as the fact that Prince Lewyn was standing between Rickard and his son and Ty. Rickard turned to Brandon. "Brandon, you said his name was Ty."

"His name is Prince Aemon Tyrion, your grace to you Stark."Lewyn turned to Aemon after speaking, he knew his youngest charge and knew that if the Starks had taken him, Tyrion would have spoken up already. Not to mention that Tyrion had recently started to try to sneak away and while he had never successfully managed it, Lewyn knew that it had only been a matter of time. Not to mention there was no way someone could have taken Aemon without Barristan noticing something, especially when Aemon was displeased he still was loud. So Lewyn went to Aemon's side and kneeled down to the prince." Your Grace, how did you come to be here?"

"I snuck away while Barristan was getting my food...I wanted to find Rhaegar but then I ...was here and I had never seen this part of the Keep before so I explored it. I met Brandon and he had Raven and then I wanted to take Raven to Tolan but then Rickard said that Tolan might not help him...Do you think Tolan will help Raven?'

"Who is Raven?" Lewyn got his answer by having Aemon shoving a monkey into his face. Lewyn jerked back and some of the guards couldn't help but to laugh as they relaxed for the first time since learning that the Prince had gone missing. All of them had been well aware what the King would do to them if the Prince was not found. Lewyn regained his balance and gently pushed the monkey away form him." I am sure that someone could be found for him, my Prince. First though, did the Starks do anything to you? Did they touch you or hurt you in any way?"

"NO.. Why would they hurt me?" Lewyn and Gerold started to relax until a voice from the door caused them to stiffen and realized that it was not yet over.

"Why would who hurt you?" Tywin demanded as he moved to Aemon, glad to see that Aemon was unharmed as far as he could see. When he had heard that Aemon was missing Tywin had begun to imagine how he would tell Joanna that her son had been taken and that had not been a very good thing to imagine. Not with how she would react, never mind that she was pregnant. Tywin knew that Joanna would have ridden for Kings Landing immediately and tore the city apart herself if necessary. Tywin couldn't imagine even more telling his wife that Aemon was dead. It would have destroyed her. SO Tywin was grateful beyond belief to see Aemon. Not to mention even outside of Joanna, Tywin would have been angered in his own right to see Aemon hurt. What he would have done to anyone that touched Aemon . Aemon was of his House no matter what Aerys thought and no one touched his House without consequence. No one.

"Everything is fine, My Lord Hand. Prince Aemon just wondered of by himself and then made a friend. The Starks had nothing to do with it and didn't even know who he was until we came." Gerold moved to guide the Prince out of the room. "Come , Your Grace. We must find your Father and brother. They are quite worried about you.:"

"But what about Raven?"

"We will get Tolan after we bring you to the King."

Assured that Raven would be taken care of, Tyrion went willing to find his father. Hopefully Rhaegar would be there as well. Tyrion ignored the large amount of guards that surrounded him and the fact that they were also bringing the Starks with them. All Tyrion cared about was seeing Raven better and showing his monkey to his Father and brother.


	2. Joy and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is brought back to his family and gets a promise of more pets

The moment Tyrion entered the Throne room, Rhaegar rushed to his side and engulfed him in his arms. Lifting him off his feet and just holding him up, reminding Tyrion that his brother was now fourteen and thus a lot bigger than Tyrion was. Tyrion didn't mind though as he loved being in Rhaegar's arms and liked that his brother could carry him everywhere. There was no where that Tyrion would rather be then in Rhaegar's arms. Expect now when Raven screeched and tried to scramble away. Tyrion instantly pulled away from his brother and tried to calm Raven so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Rhaegar looked at the monkey in his brother's arms and couldn't help but to be amused.

While Aeyrs was surprised to see a monkey in his son's arms, he was much more focused on the fact that Aemon was returned to him. And that the one responsible for taking him had been led in as well. So Aerys stroked Aemon's head once before turning on the man and teen in front of him. Who were pushed to their knees by the guards while Gerold and Lewyn moved behind Aeyrs.

"Who are you to dare lay hands on my son?"

"Your Grace, your son.."

"You will address him as Prince Aemon or Your Grace."

"I am sorry, your Grace. The Prince came upon my son with the monkey and they started to talk... There was no laying hands on his Grace at all."

Aerys tuned on the teen." Is that true? Did you lure my son away from his lessons with a monkey?"

Brandon was extremely intimidated right now as Aerys was baring down on him and while Aerys was slight compared to Brandon's father, Brandon knew that he was king and many said that Aerys would kill without any need. Some even spoke of the Targaryen madness that was beginning to take root in Aerys. So Brandon did not know what to say or how to convince the King that he had not hurt his new friend..Thankfully Brandon was saved.

"Father, I left my lessons before I saw Brandon and Raven...I snuck away and I went exploring...I stumbled upon Brandon with Raven and then Raven liked me but Raven is hurt and he needs we please see Tolan now."

Aerys went to his son."And who is Raven, my dragon?" Tyrion held up his monkey and Aerys smiled at his son. "You should give the monkey back to the Starks, Aemon. There is no need to go to Tolan for their monkey."

"But father..Raven is mine."

Rhaegar knelled beside his brother and grasped his arms, being careful of..Raven." Tyrion, if Raven is hurt perhaps we should find you another animal if you want one. A better one. Raven is really bleeding."

"NO NO, I want him..Please Rhaegar, Please Father."

Neither of them could ever deny Aemon anything and this was no exception even if the monkey was rather filthy and hurt. So Aerys summoned Tolan then turned back to the Starks. "Aemon, are you sure that they did not touch you in any fashion or cause you to leave the safety of the royal residence?"

"Yes, Father. They were nice to me and did nothing to me but give me a monkey."

"Very well. The two of you may leave Kings Landing now but never come near my son again."

"But Father..I like Brandon. He gave me Raven..." Aerys sighed while Lewyn covered up a laugh.

"Fine, Stark allow your son to write to Aemon but I want you both gone tonight." The Starks were swiftly moved out of the room while Aerys returned to the Iron Throne, being careful not to touch the blades."Aemon, come."

Tyrion scurried up the stairs and unto father's lap while holding Raven. Tyrion rested comfortable with Aerys stroking Tyrion's head as Tyrion stroked Raven, waiting for Tolan to come. Rhaegar moved to stand beside the throne, holing onto Tyrion's hand while Tywin watched. Happy to be able to tell Joanna of her son's continued happiness and health. Once Tolan came, Tyrion watched with avid eyes as Raven was bandaged but was not allowed to leave his father's lap. Aerys watched his son watch the monkey and knew that he had found something that made his son happy.

"Aemon, do you like animals?"

"Yes, Papa...I love animals."

"Would you like more?" Tyrion instantly let out a happy squeal and started jumping up and down in excitement, causing Aerys to gasp as the air was pushed out of his body. Rhaegar instantly grabbed Tyrion and lifted him into his arms.

"Can I have more, Father..I like reading about animals and Rhaegar talks about all these different kinds and...I want more..ALL OF THEM."

Aerys laughed and nodded. If his son wanted animals then Aemon would get all the animals he wanted. Rhaegar loved books and music and poetry and Aerys saw to it that he got all he wanted. Aemon already showed that he loved books but nothing else till now. So Aemon would get all the animals he wanted. Aerys would see to that. Tywin could already see the treasury being emptied to find and get animals so he quickly came up with an idea that would hopefully save some money and prevent Aemon from being unhappy while keeping Aerys from getting all animals in existence.

"Your Grace, since ..Raven was given to the Prince by the Starks, why don't you have the other Houses give him animals as well. After all his name day is coming and I know the Tourney for him will be magnificence, the Houses should also give him something."

Aerys nodded, pleased with the idea of everyone honoring his son."See it done, my Hand. Aemon, would you like that? Animals for your Name Day." At Aemon's excited nod, Aerys smiled." Good. Tywin, we shall expect animals from you as well. For all Houses shall give animals and presents for Aemon's Name Day. From now. Make it known that every year every hose in the Seven Kingdoms are to give animals and presents for Aemon's Name Day."

Tywin covered up his wince at that proclamation, this was not what he intended and he could only imagine what the Houses would feel about this and he knew Aerys would take it as a slight if every single House did not give something to Aemon and he would see them punished. How he was going to swing this was unclear but he would swing it. And beside, Aemon was Joanna and Aerys child, why shouldn't he be honored, Tywin loved them both dearly after all and what he loved deserved everything. Tywin nodded to both Aerys and to himself. He would see it done if he had to forcibly send  
someone to every House.

Tyrion couldn't believe that in one day he had gotten Raven and a promise of more animals to come and a lot of presents. He may not know the exact number of Houses but he was well aware from Rhaegar that there was a lot. So cool. Then there was a voice.

"Cousin, I have all of the guards and the City Watch searching everywhere for the Prince but so far there has been no sign of him."

Seeing his cousin Steffon, Tyrion moved to his side, jumping down from Father's lap. Tyrion loved Steffon and quite enjoyed spending time with his cousin and his wife Cassana. They were truly his favorite people outside of his parents and brother. Steffon smiled in relief at seeing Aemon and knelled down and hugged him the moment Aemon was at his side. He had truly feared for his cousin when Aerys told him that Aemon had disappeared from his lessons and had been missing for hours as he was quite fond of his little Prince. As was Cassana, who was beside herself with worry while trying to comfort Rhaella. Who was hysterical.

"And where did you go off to, Aemon."

"I had an adventure..I went exploring and I made a new friend...Two new friends."

"Oh really. And who are they." Steffon imagined what he would do to these new friends, who had obviously taken Aemon. Though he imagined now that Aemon was back, that Aerys had already done away with them.

"Come and see." Tyrion grabbed Steffon's hand and dragged him over to where Tolan was finishing bandaging Raven."This is one of my new friends, Steffon. He is Raven." Steffon looked at the monkey in surprise, having not expected this. "And my other friend is Brandon but father sent him away..Father promised that Brandon could write to me though."

Rhaegar moved to Tyrion's side, as he was uncomfortable being away from him after worrying for hours. Rhaegar had been forced to wait, unable to search for his brother as his Father had refused to let him leave his side. Paranoid that something would happen to Rhaegar to. So Rhaegar had been helpless to do something and that was not something he had ever had to deal with before. Rhaegar couldn't protect his brother and that was not something he would ever accept. Ever. Rhaegar knew that tomorrow he would go to Sir William, the royal master at arms and he would begin to learn how to fight. Rhaegar had read about knights all his life and about his great uncle Aemon the Dragonknight. He would defend his brother and his great uncle had defend his siblings.

Rhaegar lifted up Tyrion while Steffon held Raven then handed the monkey to Tyrion. " I think you've had quite enough of an adventure, Tyrion. Lets go find Mama then we'll get you to bed."

Aerys rose, not about to allow either of his sons out of his sight." Tywin, deal with everything."

Then Tyrion, Rheagar, Steffon and Aerys went to Rhaella's chambers and all of them watched Aemon for the rest of the night. Relieved to have Aemon safely returned to them.


End file.
